Technical Difficulties
by dragonflysky
Summary: The search box had a single term; Taito.  Underneath it were the cruelest words she thought she would ever read. Oneshot. Not slash.


Technical Difficulties

By dragonflysky

~~~DGM~~~

Sora stared down the other red head with an intense glare.

"What?" she asked again. Izzy sighed as he pressed his fingers to crack his knuckles.

"I can't find them," he repeated as calm as he could. Though he wouldn't admit it out loud, the digidestined of love was wearing down his nerves. Sora had clenched her fist and was resting her knuckles against her lips in slightly more severe looking version of the thinker.

"What about-"

"I already told you. It's like a needle in a haystack," he interrupted her. He knew what she was suggesting. They had been at this for two hours and she had repeated the same question every ten minutes. She paused, glancing at the clock and the door in one quick, fluid motion. She shook out her shoulders and blinked owlishly.

"Aren't you supposed to be smart?" she asked, her red hair bobbing innocently. Izzy caught himself on the desk with his elbow to keep from face faulting on the ground.

"It's not an operator error," he could hear his voice stressing to explode at every word. Collapsing in the seat next to him, she let out an overly dramatic sigh that was more fit coming from Mimi than herself.

"Please Izzy? Can't you just hack it?" she asked, folding her hands together. He could feel headache coming on and pressed his hands to his forehead. Yeah, definitely wearing thin. Desperately, he wished he had Tentomon here to explain for him, or at least provide emotional support.

"Just because I'm the digidestined of knowledge does not mean I can do everything," he said, trying to focus on a single point on his screen. She got up and moved around him to see what he was staring at. He looked up, more than slightly perturbed about how close she had gotten. Her face had dropped to an almost angry expression.

"So you don't know how?" she asked. He shot up like he had been hit with an "Electro-shocker".

"I didn't say that!" he cried out a little too defensively. He cringed and watched the door. No one was coming through. He prayed to Azulongmon that the school was deserted as it should be on a Saturday. He wasn't sure what he would do if a teacher shooed them out before the younger digidestined got back. She huffed and moved to collapse back in her chair.

"How did you find this stuff anyway?" she asked as she glanced out the window. A couple birds fluttered past before making a loop and flying back the way they came. The trees shifted in the wind but the sun was shining brightly.

"I keep tabs on our fans," he said simply, glad she had finally moved on past the original problem. He typed away at his own projects.

"But why that?" she asked. He didn't even glance at her.

"It wasn't that exactly," he began in what Tai called his "teacher" voice, "but I came across the term when I was reading a 'fandom', as it's called. There are all sorts of things, some that you wouldn't believe. But, who am I to judge wha-"

"Are you gay?" she cried out in sudden realization. Izzy stopped talking, his eyes growing wide and his face turning a shade of red brighter than either of their hair colors.

"Wha-!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean," she trailed off a moment, her hand up at her mouth like she had made a huge mistake "…that. I know that people can be touchy about that. Homosexuals-"

"I'm not g-h-g-homo-" Izzy cut her off as loud as he could. She stopped talking a moment. Izzy, grateful for the silence, used the moment to compose himself. Taking a deep breath, he turned to look at her, willing the color in his face to go away.

"I'm not like _that_, Sora," he glanced nervously at the door, wishing that this conversation would just go away. Sora had the decency, in his opinion, to blush.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she dug her toe into the ground, "it's just I've never seen you with a girl or anything so I assumed…" Izzy put his face in his hands. Great, so this was his own fault.

"I've had girls, Sora. I just don't parade my relationships around like you and Matt," he said, though it came out muffled because of his palms over his mouth. She stomped her foot and stood at the same time.

"Then why can't you show me," she demanded as she crossed her arms.

"Why do you want to know so badly?" he asked, crossing his arms in a similar fashion. She turned her head, both refusing to and embarrassed to look at him.

"It's just…how do they come up with these things?" she asked. Izzy shook his head, choosing the wiser option of not answering. "I know that he loves me and that he's not…like that… but I kind of want to know how people see it. If you read something about your girlfriend…wouldn't you want to know?"

"I suppose," he muttered under his breath, though it was much too soft for her to hear. With a sigh, he turned the computer screen to face her. She stared at it for a long moment before collapsing, once again, in the chair.

"Does this thing ever work?" she asked to nobody in particular.

"Rarely," he answered as he too stared at the screen. The blue banner glared at the top of the screen; a tiny picture of inverted "F" 's surrounded a tiny N. The grey box looked slightly popped out of the otherwise white screen. The search box had a single term; Taito. Underneath it were the cruelest words she thought she would ever read.

"Search Feature Down

The search engine is currently experiencing technical difficulties. Please try again in a few minutes."

She stared at it long and hard.

"A couple minutes? How long have we been at this?" she asked. Izzy looked at the clock and tried to repress another groan.

"Two and a half hours," he answered deadpanned. She paused and looked at him, blinking owlishly.

"Can't you just hack it?"

~~~DGM~~~

For all of those who believe that for every hour the Fanfiction search engine works, it has to break down for two. Bummer. Anyway, just a quick (really quick) one shot. Also keep in mind, I'm not trying to dis any homosexuals, (Reefy! You're the best buddy ever!). Anyway, plans are laid out for Binding Hope, but my schedule just took a nose dive and for now I just need to make sure I graduate. Still, it shouldn't be too long for any of those who may or may not care. As usual, press the little button in the middle of the screen (that isn't actually so little) and let me know what you think. Keep being awesome. Catch Ya…

~Sky


End file.
